


Precious Child

by Wherever_Girl



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen, Love, Peace, Precious, Spiritual, Wholesome, based on a veggietales song, i was trying to remember the lyrics and came up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherever_Girl/pseuds/Wherever_Girl
Summary: I was lying awake one night, trying to remember a song I once heard on Veggietales' "It's A Meaningful Life"; when I couldn't remember all the words, I made up my own... and that was how this poem was made.You are precious. Never forget that.





	Precious Child

**_Precious child_ **

**_Look at you_ **

**_God has a plan_ **

**_Just for you_ **

**_Life is full of many things_ **

**_For you to see and do_ **

**_Precious child_ **

**_Feel the Father’s grace_ **

**_Just for you_ **

**_He has a special place_ **

**_In His kingdom everlasting_ **

**_When you see Him face to Face_ **

**_Precious child_ **

**_Do not fear_ **

**_For your Savior_ **

**_Is always near_ **

**_No matter what trials_ **

**_Come your way_ **

**_He will always be right here_ **

**_Precious child_ **

**_Full of love_ **

**_God sends you blessings_ **

**_From above_ **

**_Though you may not notice_ **

**_Someday you will see_ **

**_His grace is enough_ **

**_Precious child_ **

**_Oh, precious child_ **

**_Do not let your nerves_ **

**_Get so riled_ **

**_Calm your heart_ **

**_Speak in quiet prayer_ **

**_Do not let your troubled mind run wild_ **

**_Precious child_ **

**_This is true_ **

**_God has got a plan_ **

**_For you_ **

**_Though it may be a mystery_ **

**_He has a plan for you and me_ **

**_Someday child, you will see_ **

**_How precious you are…_ **

**_Because He loves you._ **


End file.
